


Obsesión extraña

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Light tenía una constante pero cambiante obsesión con Ryūga, luego con L, y con los dos.
Kudos: 1





	Obsesión extraña

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

••1••

La primera vez que Yagami Light reconoció su existencia, había sido por la típica llamada de atención de un profesor. Aunque lo extraño había sido cuando no se había debido a un estudiante que se encontrara dormido o hablando. Sino que el profesor corrigió, como se lo haría a un niño o adolescente más joven, la manera de sentarse de un chico cuyo nombre era el mismo que el de una celebridad.

Claro que en aquel momento, Light ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su extraño compañero.

Cruzaron miradas por unos pocos segundos, cuando el castaño se había volteado por curiosidad para ver quién era el que se había sentado con mala postura.

Ninguno de los dos pares de ojos revelaron nada significativo al otro par que se hallaba a asientos de distancia.

Los dos marrones tenían la misma concentración y seguridad que siempre transmitían.

Mientras que los que en primera instancia parecían negros, estaban abiertos cual búho. Interesantes, raros, mirándolo fijamente, así eran los ojos cuyas pupilas se veían notablemente dilatadas.

Olvidó el evento luego de varios días, por concentrarse en matar, estudiar...

No podía quitarse aquellos ojos de su memoria, eso sí.

No solamente pensaba en él al menos una vez al día, sino que en clase lo buscaba con la mirada, intentando cruzar de nuevo sus ojos.

* * *

••2••

Dos veces cambió su opinión respecto a aquel chico.

Primero, cuando Light supo que Ryūga Hideki (el que no era famoso) en realidad era L, el L.

L, el mejor detective del mundo.

L, quien desafió a Kira (a él) y prometió atraparlo.

L, su principal y más peligroso enemigo conocido.

Porque ya no podía pensar en Ryūga de la misma manera. Ahora debía añadir a sus pensamientos que era un detective, un extraño detective, y no solo el "raro de la clase".

Así que no podía permitir que Ryūga vagara en sus pensamientos en cualquier momento, porque sí.

Ya no.

Porque ahora era L. Ahora era una molestia que que impedía que se convirtiera en el único juez de toda la humanidad, el que decidiera quien moriría y quien seguiría viviendo.

* * *

••3••

Las piezas volvieron a cambiar de lugar en el período en que no recordaba ser el asesino más peligroso del siglo.

Inconscientemente e ignorando que había olvidado varias horas de todos los días de los últimos meses, su ser sin recuerdos reacomodó y completó los que le quedaban y concluyó que admiraba a L de un modo extraño, que a la vez se odiaba por tenerle algún sentimiento positivo, y que tenía una obsesión con él.

Lo que no le cuadraba, era qué era lo que desencadenaba todas esas opiniones. No le cuadraba por qué sentía y pensaba aquello sobre Ryūzaki.


End file.
